


spontaneity

by corpuscle



Series: luck drabbles [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, fluff-ish, i mean unless u wanna speculate they do it later i mean that's up to u, nonsexual showers, prompt-y-stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Hyukkie and Leo after some event, one of them feeling a little worn out and exhausted, but annoyingly restless, while the other tries to make them feel better and help them get the rest and relaxation that they need (bonus points if it's Taekwoonie trying to be helpful to Hyukkie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks im sorry

Sanghyuk flopped on the small couch in their living room with a loud, dramatic sigh. It didn’t appear to be enough to tear Taekwoon away from his music, so he waited about a minute before sighing again, louder. It wasn’t until about the third or fourth time that Taekwoon finally looked over at him with a blank expression. His eyebrows quirked up slightly.

“Hyung." Sanghyuk whined pathetically, "I’m bored.”

"Go shower."

"Hakyeon-hyung isn’t done yet, though. And that's not gonna help anything; I’ll just be bored and wet.”

Taekwoon shrugged and went back to his music. They were all tired. It had been a long day at practice and all the elder really wanted right then was some peace and rest, a little time to recharge before Jaehwan and Hongbin came back with dinner and filled the house with noise.

Hakyeon emerged from the bathroom, wet hair plastered to his forehead, and began to busy himself in their tiny kitchen making tea. Taekwoon shot a glance to Sagnhyuk, currently too busy picking at a loose thread on the couch cushion to notice. Taekwoon almost gave up thinking, ‘Well, at least he’s occupied,’ but then the maknae let out another sigh and he jammed his thumb into the pause button on his mp3 player, ripping his earbuds unceremoniously out of his ears and letting them clatter to the floor as he stalked over to the couch and grabbed Sanghyuk’s wrist.

With little difficulty, he pulled him up off the couch and dragged him along towards the bathroom. Hakyeon barely looked up from the kettle at the childish whines of ‘Hyung' as Taekwoon shut the bathroom door—with admittedly probably more force than absolutely necessary—and switched the water on. When he turned back around from the shower, Taekwoon was met with a petulant Sanghyuk leaning against the sink counter, cheeks puffed out cutely.

"Taekwoon-hyung, I told you, this isn’t going to help anything. I’m still going to be just as…W-what are you doing..?" Sanhyuk trailed off, cheeks deflating, as Taekwoon jerked off his sweater, revealing impressive muscles and smooth creamy skin hidden underneath.

Taekwoon just jerked his head toward the running shower—as if that explained everything—and began to undo his belt.

"H-hyung..?"

Taekwoon glanced back over at the younger. “Why are you still dressed?” he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Or were you planning on showering in your jeans?”

Sanghyuk was too caught off-guard to do much other than slowly pull his t-shirt over his head and drop it to the floor, still trying to process what exactly was going on. Taekwoon was clearly not satisfied with the speed at which his boyfriend was undressing and, after kicking his own pants off his leg and across the room, crossed quickly over to Sanghyuk and began to undo his button and zipper.

After another moment of just standing there awkwardly, Sanghyuk snapped into action and assisted him in pushing down the layers of fabric until they were both standing naked on the tile, steam quickly filling up the room. Sanghyuk was still a little unsure as to what was going on, but when Taekwoon’s plush lips pressed softly against his own, he found he didn’t much care. Then, Taekwoon’s hand was wrapped around his wrist again and he was being pulled into the shower.

~

It wasn’t the first time Sanghyuk had gotten this way; after long concerts or grueling practices he often succumbed to restlessness. It was during times like these that Taekwoon had to be a little creative, deviate from their usual routine to get Sanghyuk back to his usual self. Not that he minded, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me more prompts @hyuk-tho.tumblr.com


End file.
